just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
No Lie
|artist=Sean Paul ft. Dua Lipa |year=2016 |no_of_gold_moves=1 |dancer_gender(s)= / |dance_mode= Duet |pictogram_color= / |glove_color= / |lyrics_color= |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"No Lie" by Sean Paul ft. Dua Lipa is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman who has pink long hair styled in a ponytail with a bumped bun in the front. She wears a black choker with a golden central piece, a pink bra with metallic silver accents, she wears a metallic glossy jacket with blue sides over that. She wears metallic silver leggings and pink knee-high heeled boots. P2 P2 is a man with black hair with blue highlights in the front. He wears two gold chains, a metallic jacket with pink accents and black undershirt, blue metallic pants with silver strips on both sides, and black short boots. At the start and end of the routine, the dancers are filtered in gray with a darker gray diamond pattern. Throughout the routine, their outlines change from purple to blue. Nolie coach 1@3x.png|P1 Nolie coach 2@2x.png|P2 Background The background is composed of a black backdrop with blue crystal stones behind the dancers. The dancers are in a diamond-like state, but their skin turns into their usual white before they start dancing. At the same time, the crystal stones flash to the beat of the song and break apart into crystal shards that surround the dancers as they dance in the first verse. In the first half of the verses, the shards glow hues of blue, teal, and purple. In the second half, the shards seem to be pulled in the middle of a purple diamond shape. Inside the diamond, the shards spin around, sometime speeding up the rate of spinning. In the choruses, the backdrop turns white, and new crystal stones in shades of teal, blue, and purple appear to sprout from the middle of a translucent purple diamond shape, which turns turquoise later. They also seem to “glitch” into different positions, as if the static that appears in front of them interfered with them. During the bridge, the backdrop slowly becomes darker to a navy blue hue, and two white diamond shapes that seem to be made of the previously seen crystals shards sprout from the middle of the room and they move to overlap each other. The diamonds then become transparent, revealing black space and stars, inside of them. In the space where the diamonds had overlapped, a new white diamond seems to lock the two bigger diamonds into place before the final chorus follows up, and the backdrop turns white again. While the song fades out, the room turns into a shade of dark gray while the dancers return to their diamond-like hue. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Do a wave down. *'P2:' Put your arms straight as if to express confusion. Nolie gm 1.png|Gold Move Nolie gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Gallery Game Files Nolie thumb@3x.jpg|''No Lie'' NoLie Cover AlbumCoach.png|Album coach Just Dance Unlimited album background.jpg|Album background Nolie p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar NoLie pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Nolie jdup menu v1.png|''No Lie'' on the menu (Version 1) Nolie jdup menu v1.2.png|''No Lie'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1.2) Nolie jdup menu v2.0.png|''No Lie'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 2.0) Nolie jdup menu v2.1.png|''No Lie'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 2.1) Nolie jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Nolie jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others Nolie jdup thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail Videos Sean Paul - No Lie ft. Dua Lipa No Lie (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music No Lie - Gameplay Teaser No Lie - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Duets Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party